


Let Me Take Care of You

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Mattex, how it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Sal was sick and Alex had to rush home to take care of her. 4 hours later there's a knock on her door and an unexpected face full of concern.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone *cough cough*Nat*cough cough* was complaining about how there was nothing new in the Mattex tag this month. So here have this. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Thanks Kate for telling me its not unfinished/ catching my spelling mistakes. :p

_ Knock Knock Knock.  _

_ Who the hell is knocking on my door right now? _ Is all Alex can think and she gently slides her daughter off her lap and tucks the sleeping childfully in bed. It better not be some poor PA sent by Steven to tell her she’s needed back on set. It's not like she didn't have a good reason for disappearing exactly four hours ago she thought as she looked at her watch. 

Sal had spiked a fever while in the care of the nanny and she very well couldn't stay on set while her daughter was sick. She'd apologized profusely to the director, changed out of her costume and rushed back to the studio flats. She’d texted Steven as soon she'd left. She’d assumed that Steven of all people would understand. He’s a father after all. She’s seen him rush off to take care of family issues before or so she thinks to herself as she walks to the door ready to shoo away whoever it was. 

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _ There it was again, this time urgent and forceful.

_ Seriously, who the hell is knocking on my door right now? _ Is all Alex can think as she opens the door without bothering to check the keyhole.

“Alex! Hey. Hi, I just wanted to come and see how the poppet was doing.” 

Matt. Matt Smith was standing there in front of her door, rocking on his heels with the most adorably concerned expression she’s ever seen. 

“I hope you don’t mind me popping round?” His almost non existent eyebrows shoot up his forehead as he waits expectantly for a reply. Alex doesn't move, doesn't speak, and at the look of surprise on Alex’s face Matt starts speaking a mile a minute. 

“Steven told me something happened, but he wouldn’t tell me what, and I know Sal is here and I assumed something had happened to her, and I was concerned about her and you because I can't imagine what you must be going through if anything happened to her, but I couldn’t get through to your mobile so I just figured I would stop by to check to make sure everything was okay or if there was anything I could do and…" He finally stops to look at Alex again. As he takes a deep breath, he once again sees Alex’s look of utter shock. “I’m sorry. I’ll...uh..I’ll just go. I’m sure you’re busy.” And so Matt starts to turn to walk away. 

“NO!” Alex shouts perhaps a little louder than necessary and she reaches to grab Matt’s arm. “No. I...Matt don’t go.” She says with a hand on his biceps and an awkward glance towards the ground. “Sorry. I uh...I was just a bit surprised is all." She finally looks up and smiles at him and he smiles back. "It’s very sweet of you to come round and check on us." Alex gestures into the flat, "please come in.” She's still in shock that Matt had tried so hard to make sure her daughter was alright, but she couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture from this man. 

“Yeah? You sure?” He says as he reaches up to push the hair out of his face. 

“Yeah of course, Sal had a fever earlier so I had to get back and take care of her, but she’s finally asleep. I’d love some company as long as you don't mind me disappearing periodically to check on her." Matt follows Alex into the flat and closes the door gently behind him so as not to make a noise, something Alex definitely notices and is grateful for. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some," Matt rushes in front of her to block access to the kitchen. "But only if you let me make it for us."

"Don't be silly, you're my guest." Alex says as she playfully swats at his arm and tries to push past him. 

"Please Alex," the sincerity in those two words and the look in Matt's eyes stops Alex dead in her tracks. He gently grabs hold of Alex and continues speaking with the same gentle voice, "let me take care of you." 

And just like that Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston fell head over heels for Matthew Robert Smith.


End file.
